Poetry and Promises Remix
by Linstock
Summary: Mirror Spock find himself in a strange new universe. If he can adjust and survive had may find this new reality more rewarding than he had ever dreamed. Written for the Mirrorverse Remix Challenge. Posted with permission from elaine451.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Poetry and Promises remix

Author: Linstock

Code: Spock/Uhura

Rating: NC-17

Type: Remix.

Au: As this was a long story I have chosen to concentrate on the first six chapters only. This decision was based on time constrains. As it is a Mirror!verse challenge I felt I had to have that element in the story as well.

Part one is may own addition to the story and the actual remix of Poetry and promises starts in Part 2.

As the Spock in this story is a younger than the one in the Mirror!verse episode I decided that he has not yet grown the famous goatee. I found it surprisingly challenging to remix this story, keep authentic to the original and yet make it my own.

Many thanks to elaine451 for letting me come over and play in her playground.

Many thanks also to my beta readers The Night Was Moist and Atana71. It was a big ask for them to read such a long piece. Much of the hotness of the love scene is due to their excellent input. The mistakes are all my own work.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing (doubly so in this case) and no disrespect is intended to anyone. I receive nothing but the pleasure of writing. _

**Part 1**

**Chapter1**

Spock writhed on the transporter pad in agony. His whole body convulsed with waves of pain. He lost consciousness. He surfaced again like a drowning man struggling to the surface in rough seas. He gasped, struggling to breathe. He was vaguely aware of people calling and he felt a hand on his face. Expecting a death blow any minute he slipped below the surface of consciousness again.

When he regained consciousness the second time he counted himself fortunate that no one had put an end to him while he had been vulnerable. He looked around warily. It was obvious he was no longer aboard the ISS Enterprise. He struggled to focus his bleary mind and remember.

It had been the artificial night of the ship. He had dressed in his black uniform undershirt and gym pants as the flashy gold sash and braid of his uniform did not make for easy concealment. He had slipped out of his quarters and gone to inspect the transporter bay. Captain Pike had been apoplectic with rage when three crewmembers that were loyal to him were killed in a malfunction of that unit. Spock had suspected sabotage. He also suspected Lieutenant Kirk was behind the latest "incidents" and that he was making a play for the captaincy.

"Over my dead body!" Pike had shouted when Spock had voiced his theory.

"Indeed," had been Spock's reply. Spock had no ambition to be Captain he had more freedom as the trusted second in command and it was logical for him to ensure Pike maintained his position. He had not pressed the matter further but had resolved then to inspect the transporter bay that night. Kirk would have to be dealt with and quickly if he were correct about the sabotage.

It seems that Kirk had planned his trap well and now succeeded in neutralising Spock. Spock considered Captain Pike now had little chance of maintaining control of the ISS Enterprise. It was unfortunate but right now he had more immediate problems.

The first weeks were surreal. Spock could only think of two explanations for the reality in which he found himself, either this was an elaborate hoax perpetrated for a reason Spock could not discern or he was mad.

He slowly accepted that these people did not intend to kill him. In fact they appeared to be trying to return him to full health. Spock's greatest shock came when Captain Pike visited. The man looked like Pike and sounded like Pike but there the similarity ended. This Pike expressed concern over his injuries and his hope for Spock's speedy recovery. He told Spock not to worry others were taking over his teaching load, but Spock knew he had never taught a day in his life. Then Pike gave Spock a get-well card signed by dozens of students. He briefly touched Spock's hand and Spock could feel Pike's complete sincerity. At that moment Spock concluded the most logical explanation was that he had gone mad.

Eventually Spock had been discharged from hospital and returned to "his" apartment. Now he had access to a computer terminal and after days of intense researching he was forced to concede that there was a third explanation for events. This was a different reality, a parallel universe, and he was marooned. It was logical to conclude that Kirk had unintentionally transported him here using the sabotaged transporter unit. Kirk would not think twice about what had become of Spock except to hope that it was both terminal and exceedingly unpleasant. Even if Captain Pike retained control of the ISS Enterprise there would be no rescue. The Empire would proceed on it bloody destructive course and Spock would be forgotten.

It was also evident that there had been a Spock, his counterpart, in this reality and some sort of exchange had occurred. How or why he did not know. The people here simply assumed he was that other Spock. He realised that he was fortunate that he had been injured as it gave him an excuse for his "memory loss" and other uncharacteristic behaviours. He also knew that he could not use that excuse for long and embarked on an intense course of study of this world and the other Spock.

First he absorbed the history and politics of this world, Vulcan and the Federation. It was a universe vastly different from his own. Here there was no empire subjugating every world in its path. Here Vulcan was not a conquered world and Vulcan's were respected instead of enslaved. Here there the Federation strove for unity, peace and prosperity.

Finally he moved to the other Spock's personal history. He read about that Spock in the news, studied the journals and books he had written and examined his private correspondence and his journals. He listened to his music, read his private collection of books and ate his favoured foods. He realized that he had never hated anyone as deeply as he hated the other Spock.

The other Spock had everything. He was valued, respected and sought after. The other Spock knew his parents and they had raised him themselves, nurturing him, fostering his potential and protecting him. The other Spock had been wanted by both the Vulcan Science Academy and Starfleet and he had been allowed the freedom to choose. He had chosen his own areas of study and his companions. Everything that the other Spock touched had succeeded. He had lived a fortunate life. The other Spock had everything Spock lacked. He knew it was illogical but Spock felt that the other Spock had somehow stolen these things from him.

Spock felt as if he were slipping the other Spock's life on like a coat, wrapping it round him and hiding his real form. Wearing this life smothered him, but it warmed him too.

He continued to study intently, constantly aware of the need to bridge the gap between his education and experiences and the other Spock's. He forced himself to venture out into the campus and then the town. He could never relax. He was always vigilant, both watching for physical danger and the unforseen slips that would inevitably betray him.

One evening Spock's com chimed and when he answered he found he was looking into the face of smiling human woman.

"Sa-fu," she said and tears sprang into her eyes, "forgive my display of emotion but I have been so worried about you."

Spock found he was unable to respond and simply stared. "Sa-fu", "son", she had called him "son". He had never seen his mother or father. Like most children of conquered races he had been removed from his family before his third birthday and placed in the Empires' "nurseries". At the age of eight he had been indentured as a "ships boy", on an Imperial star ship. His childhood had been one dominated by depravation, brutality and relentless work with occasional rare instances of kindness. The only escape was through death or promotion.

The woman paused and then rushed on, "Both your father and I were so worried when we realised we could not feel you anymore." Her lip trembled and he could see her asserting control to regain her composure. "Your father assured me that it is not the same sensation as when someone dies. It is more like static is present instead of a 'signal'." She looked at him questioningly. "I can not feel you but I feel the link is still there. Do you feel this too?"

Spock forced his head to nod. She sighed. "Your father said that the accident must have disrupted the bond in some way."

She continued, "Sa-fu, you look unwell. Are you sleeping? Are you eating well?"

"Yes mother," he replied and the two words burned his throat so he found himself coughing. She looked concerned, "You must see a Vulcan healer as soon as possible."

The one sided conversation continued as she explained about their current travels, why they could not visit, her sadness and concern for him. Spock simply stared, drinking in her face and every nuance of her expression until her parting words, "Goodbye my son, I love you more than you can know." She had reached forward and touched the screen.

Later he replayed the recording of the message over and over and his need to watch it bordered on a compulsion.

This strange world was disorienting. Spock saw Kirk and he saw McCoy and many others he recognised. Each time it was a shock. They were all so like their counterparts and yet so different. People greeted him respectfully and without fear. People he recognised as the other Spock's colleagues in the science and teaching faculties sought him out to express their pleasure at his recovery and to "chat". He found that when he needed to avoid questions he could simply look intently at the questioner or raise an eyebrow and they would back down flustered. It was an advantage being Vulcan.

He never relaxed but he found a way to function in this new world. One day he saw the counterpart of a woman that he had killed with his own hands after she tried to knife him in the back as he slept, she nodded and smiled invitingly as she walked past him and he remembered why he had taken her counterpart to his bed in the first place. It was then he knew that he was beginning to adjust to this new world.

The one face he wanted to see was Uhura's. He knew that in this world she had been the other Spock's assistant but about six months ago she had been transferred overseas. He strongly disliked the thought of the other Spock and Uhura having any kind of relationship. Since Spock had moved into the other Spock's quarters there had been some messages from her. He deleted them unread and disciplined himself not to seek her out because it was logical that those who knew the other Spock well were the greatest threat to him. The messages had stopped coming.

As the weeks passed he slowly began to assert his own personality. He grew a beard because he felt compelled to do something to distinguish himself physically from the other Spock. He requested a reduction in his teaching load, using the excuse of the residual effects of his injury and he avoided contact with students wherever possible. He concentrated on research, switching from subspace communication to weapons systems and counter intelligence devises. He produced impressive results quickly and the change in direction was at first tolerated and then encouraged.

Pike was a constant irritation. He didn't understand his reluctance to teach and insisted on pushing Spock to "connect with life". At least once every two weeks Spock's door would open and Pike would be there requesting, in fact ordering, that Spock accompany him to a meeting, a lecture or social event. At first Spock did everything he could to avoid these outing, and then, when he feared continued avoidance would raise suspicion, he grudgingly began to give in. In time, what had at first been a test of his patience became a part of his routine and eventually Spock found he was waiting for these visits.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Poetry and Promises remix

Author: Linstock

Code: Spock/Uhura

Rating: NC-17

Type: Remix.

Au: The original; story Poetry and Promises was written by elaine451 . Part one is may own addition to the story and the actual remix of Poetry and promises starts in Part 2.

Many thanks also to my beta readers Alana71 and The Night Was Moist

Disclaimer: I own nothing (doubly so in this case) and no disrespect is intended to anyone. I receive nothing but the pleasure of writing.

**Part 2**

**Chapter2**

Chapter2

The door of Spock's quarters slid open and Captain Pike stood there looking at him quizzically. Spock stiffened and automatically looked for the differences that reassured him that the person belonged to this new reality. He checked that Pike did not have a scar on his neck and that he wore a wedding ring. Spock relaxed a little.

Christopher Pike laughed and said, "Spock you are as jumpy as a cat on hot coals. You need to unwind." Pike had then had invited Spock to accompany him to a local establishment, a club frequented by officers as well as cadets. Spock had refused, expressing gratitude, naturally, but stating he would be out of place.

"Oh, come on, man! You simply cannot spend all your evenings cooped up in that office or your apartment grading assignments and reviewing research findings." He slapped Spock on the shoulder, ignoring the Vulcan's obvious discomfort.

"I'll be picking you up at 2100 hours. And you better not be wearing your Star Fleet uniform. Dress casual. That's an order!" Pike laughed at the expression on the younger man's face.

"Relax, Spock. It'll be fun." He rethought the enticement. "Well, at the very least, It'll be…educational." Chris Pike laughed again as he left Spock to get prepared.

Spock shook his head. He showered and then entered the bedroom to 'dress casual', per his superior officer's order. "Casual," he repeated in his mind. He had never in his life dressed casually. From as young as he could remember his attire was chosen by others, either uniforms or ritual dress. He had never even considered this lack of personal freedom before. He reviewed the contents of the wardrobe and then researched current Earth fashion briefly on the computer. Spock finally settled on a pair of black jeans, a button down collared shirt and a blazer. The lean bearded informally dressed man who looked back at Spock from the mirror was disconcertingly unfamiliar. Spock felt exposed, even naked. He tucked the agoniser he had constructed into his pocket. Its presence always seemed to comfort him.

Spock had just pulled on the jacket as his door chimed alerting him to the presence of Captain Pike.

"Sir." Spock opened the door and allowed Pike in.

"Spock, you really gotta start calling me Chris, or in my totally illogical human way I'm going to be insulted," he chided.

"Yes, sir. Is this attire suitable for this evening?" At Pike's nod Spock placed the id badge and credit disc in his pocket and followed him out the door.

Pike gave Spock a quick once over as Spock locked the door, "I have a feeling you'll be beating the ladies off with a stick." He chuckled at the Vulcan's raised eyebrow. "I promise you'll find this evening to be quite enlightening. Consider it a study in human reaction if you have too." Pike cast a sideways glance at his young friend.

Spock simply replied, "I will inform you at the evening's end if I have been enlightened."

Chris Pike laughed heartily at his former student's words and led the way to the hover transport.

This wasn't exactly the type of evening Christopher Pike enjoyed. He preferred a good, well worn bar, with a liberal bartender and music that one could get enjoyably drunk with. But he had to admit, he was quite pleased with himself. He'd finally gotten his young colleague to agree to an evening out, even if he had to resort to pulling rank. He was concerned about Spock. Ever since the accident the man had been jumpy, distracted and somehow… different. There had been changes that he could not put his finger on and Pike was worried about his protégé. He no longer appeared to relish teaching instead choosing to concentrate on research and technical development. Goodness knew Spock had never been outgoing, but now he was as closed as an oyster. At times it almost seemed like Spock was slowly changing into someone else.

Pike had begun to wonder if he was partly responsible for the Vulcan's increased reclusiveness. About six months ago Pike had taken steps to intervene in Spock's life. He knew the Vulcan would not thank him for it and Pike had been careful to ensure Spock would never find out. Pike could not claim that he acted without ulterior motives. Spock was the best potential first officer he'd ever seen, and he'd be damned if he let him screw up his career over a fling with a cadet, even a fine one like Cadet Uhura. Pike had read the weather signs and discretely arranged for the smart and pretty young women to be presented with an opportunity that was too good to refuse. She had transferred on study exchange to the International Language Institute in Paris and by all reports she had excelled there. Now she was back and due to recommence study at the Academy.

Last week the captain had overheard Spock's young ex-assistant and her roommate discussing this evening together. During the conversation the Orion lass had exclaimed, "No! As your friend and roommate I will not let you waste one more Friday night mooning over your Vulcan professor. We are young and single and we are going out to mingle and that is that!"

From the conversation that followed Pike had learned several things. Firstly, he had been correct in his original suspicions concerning the state of play between the cadet and Spock. Secondly after her transfer Spock had ceased all contact with her. Pike realised that Spock's accident had happened soon after her transfer so the lack of contact was, perhaps, understandable. He wondered briefly if the cadet even knew Spock had been injured. What really surprised Pike was that Spock had not made any move to contact the cadet since her return. Cadet Uhura was no longer Spock's student and had not been for long enough for a relationship to be respectable, so why the hesitation? Finally it was clear that Cadet Uhura, althought confused and hurt by Spock's behaviour, still felt strongly about the Vulcan.

Although he still felt his original actions were justified it occurred to Pike his earlier interference may have contributed to Spock current isolation. Maybe Spock really needed some female company, someone who had been a kindred soul and to whom he could talk, if nothing else. Pike decided he was prepared to assist both parties. He was also quite sure Spock would be more than accommodating once he saw the logic in it.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Poetry and Promises remix

Author: Linstock

Code: Spock/Uhura

Rating: NC-17

Type: Remix.

Au: The original; story Poetry and Promises was written by elaine451 . Part one is may own addition to the story and the actual remix of Poetry and promises starts in Part 2.

Many thanks also to my beta readers Alana71 and The Night Was Moist

Disclaimer: I own nothing (doubly so in this case) and no disrespect is intended to anyone. I receive nothing but the pleasure of writing.

I have realised that for some reason FF is removing all my section breaks. I have tried to reinsert them with no luck. I apologise for this as It does make the reading a bit harder. (If anyone knows how to fix this I would appreciate knowing)

**Part 2**

**Chapter 3. **

The club was already in full swing by the time the two men arrived. Several of their fellow officers were there and offered them a seat at their table. Spock wanted nothing more than to leave or at least seat himself at a table with his back to the wall and a good view of the door.

"Thank you, gentlemen, but I think Spock and I will head over to the bar first and then possibly peruse the crowd. This is Spock's first time here and there's so much for him to see," Pike laughed.

The other officers shook their heads in amusement and confusion. Although Commander Spock was well respected, he was also an oddity to most of his contemporaries. He was driven and brilliant, but he never truly fitted in. The Captain getting him to come out and play could be a good thing, most at the table agreed.

"So, you think Pike'll get him drunk and laid?" one junior officer asked.

"The way the ladies are checking him out, getting' screwed, probably not such an issue. But I definitely think he'd need to get drunk first," another chuckled.

"Hey, I'm just glad the guy finally agreed to get out. He's half human after all; he needs to let loose a little." The last officer waved a server over. "Double Patron shots for those two at the bar. Put it on my tab."

"Yes sir." She smiled at the young officer before moving away.

Spock's excellent hearing picked up the conversation at the table. It appeared the purpose of this establishment was to meet a sexual partner. He found he was not adverse to this idea.

"What's your poison, Spock?" Pike asked as he ordered a Bud classic.

Pike was alarmed at the look Spock gave him and held up his hands in mock surrender, "Joke, Spock, joke," said Pike, and thought, "Sheesh, Spock is jumpy."

"I do not consume alcohol, so a mineral water will suffice." Spock nodded.

"Oh, my boy, tonight is a night of firsts. So, let's see…" Chris looked over the drink list as two shots were placed before them.

"The gentleman at the table," the server pointed to the Star Fleet entourage, "he sent them over."

Pike smiled and turned to bow to his officers saying, "Spock, it's rude to refuse."

"Yes, sir," The Vulcan imitated his Captain and downed the drink, the taste was unremarkable but he enjoying the slight burn as it made its way down his throat.

Spock placed the now empty glass down on the bar and turned to observe the crowd. He was watching carefully, vigilant for signs of concealed weapons. In his own universe, clubs of this kind were common locations for assassination attempts, and he was determined not to let his guard down.

His eye was caught by the flash of a red dress and by the length of long legs ending in a pair of high heel sandals. They were the most illogical footwear that he had ever seen. The heel height and angle, while admittedly aesthetically pleasing on a female, forced the wearer so far up and off balance that her rear was pushed out and they had to use small and mincing steps when walking. He idly wondered if they were meant as an exercise in torture or sexual bondage. The thought heated his throat in a way quiet unlike the drink. He liked the way those shoes appeared on the end of those magnificent legs; he liked the familiar emotions elicited in his system at the sight of them. The body ensconced in the dress and shoes was also very familiar to him and caused his breath to catch in his chest. It was Uhura.

In his world he had desired Uhura. But that Uhura had been an ambitious woman who played her own game by her own rules and her game did not include him. Given time, he would have changed that; he would have been the one to tame her. He had kept a mental record of every slight she had given him and one day she would have paid him out, with interest. He could afford to be patient; or so he had thought.

Like everyone else in this world this Uhura was similar but subtly different to her counterpart. This Uhura had long straight hair. She wore less cosmetics and her body, although just as seductively curved was somehow... softer. Her dress a deep red that complimented her skin tone, it had a halter bodice that ended just below her bust and the skirt ended a good five inches above her knees. But it was those shoes that had really caused the problem. They were red, barely held onto her feet with several thin straps, and heels that were in his estimation at the very least, 4 inches in height. They looked…fascinating.

When the music stopped Spock watched Nyota bite her bottom lip and scan the crowd. Her Orion companion pulled at her hand, evidently trying to get her to go over to a table with Kirk and McCoy. Spock stiffened at the sight of them. Nyota seemed to be arguing and pulled away and making her way to the bar where she turned and came face to face with Spock.

"Oh!" Her mouth fell open in what he assumed was shock and for 4.5 seconds she was speechless, however to her credit she recovered admirably and continued, "Hello, I would've never imagined seeing you here." She smiled up at him and Spock was at a loss of what to say. However, Pike was not.

"Cadet! You look lovely. What can we get you to drink?" The captain smiled warmly and was more than a little pleased that he didn't have to devise a plan to get these two together in close proximity.

She shrugged as she looked up at Spock. "I guess whatever you're having."

"A Bud Classic for the lady." Pike told the bartender. "Please add it to my tab."

"Thank you Sir." said Uhura. She seemed almost as ill at ease as Spock.

"No problem Cadet."

He turned to Spock. "Need to use the restroom, I'll be right back."

Pike then turned to Uhura and said, "Cadet, please take my seat. You look after him while I'm gone. Make sure he does not make a strategic withdrawal in my absence. It is the first time I've been able to get him to really socialise properly since he left hospital." He was watching her closely and it saw the slight look of surprise his statement caused. It was obvious that she had not known about Spock's accident.

"Thank you, Captain." She moved past Spock and took up the stool next to him.

"It took me a second to recognise you," she smiled up at him raised her eyebrows and stroked her chin lightly. Spock realised she was referring to his beard and he merely raised a sardonic eyebrow. "I was quite surprised to see you here, Commander." Noyta took a sip of her drink and continued to look up at Spock.

"No more than I, Cadet." Spock downed a shot of a drink known as tequila.

"You should probably go a little easy on those, if you're not used to them." She advised with a smile.

"The fact of the matter is, Cadet Uhura, alcohol does not cause inebriation in Vulcans." He slightly shrugged.

She stared at him for a few moments then threw back her head and laughed. "Well, I can assure you, Captain Pike will certainly be amused with that revelation."

"Indeed." He marvelled at the smoothness of her throat, and then quickly gave himself an internal shake. His internal controls were obviously slipping.

She leaned a bit closer to Spock. "Why are you drinking it then?"

"I surmised that the Captain was attempting to 'loosen me up.' I did not wish to offend him by advising him of the fact that liquor would not accomplish this."

"Oh," she seemed surprised, "So, you were considering his feelings? Fascinating." She tilted her head to one side and studied him. "You are just full of surprises tonight, Professor."

He considered her behaviour. She was sitting close to him, her eyes were wide, her mouth slightly open and she periodically moistened her lips with her tongue. She was leaning closer to him than was necessary for comfortable conversation and the way she smoothed back her hair or adjusted her earrings suggested that she was nervous. Her tone was playful. Spock concluded that Uhura was flirting with him. No. She was flirting with the other Spock. Spock felt a bitter wave of jealousy. The other Spock who had everything, that Spock could even have Uhura. Well the other Spock was not here and Uhura was. It was Spock's turn to take something for himself.

"Nyota, as we are off campus, please use my name. It seems somewhat irrelevant to use titles in an establishment such as this." He tilted his head to one side and studied her.

"Indeed, you are correct." She smiled up at him again. "Spock?"

"Yes, Nyota?" He noticed his voice was 12.6% deeper when she was in close proximity to him.

"Do you dance?" She asked.

He looked around at the people gyrating on the dance floor and shook his head. "Not this sort of dancing."

"What sort then?" She had a quizzical look on her face.

He had done his research meticulously and had even booked time in a holosuite and learned the dances the other Spock knew. "My mother insisted I learn ballroom dancing as we attended many formal functions with my father in his capacity as Ambassador." He answered.

"Would you dance with me?" She asked in a voice that made him inwardly groan.

"In ways you cannot imagine," he thought. But instead, he replied, "As this music is inappropriate to such a style of dance, I do not see how I could."

"Oh, they don't play this type of music exclusively. They do play some old standard Earth music." As if on cue, a slower song began to play. "Ooo, 10CC, a musical band from the latter 20th century. Now that's going way back. It's entitled 'I'm Not In Love', one of my favourites."

She smiled again and held her hand out to him, leaving it at his discretion to touch her or not. "This song is quite appropriate to a modified waltz, I think?"

Spock narrowed his eyes at the young woman in front of him and nodded. "Yes, I do believe you are correct." He stood and took her hand in his, leading her to the dance floor, which had only a few couples dancing.

He entwined his fingers in hers while placing his other palm against her bare lower back and pulling her close to his body. Nyota bit her lower lip as she placed her hand on the back of his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Is this acceptable?" He whispered, causing her to shiver.

"Yes, Spock, quite acceptable." She turned her head to whisper in his ear. Spock kept his mental shields firmly in place but tasted Nyota's surface emotions. He felt, nervousness.. affection and desire... for him. Spock's gut clenched and he held her just slightly tighter. Nyota sighed softly.

The Vulcan heard her reaction but controlled his own physical response. This was dangerous. He was in public, surrounded by potential enemies and he could not lower his guard. He was experiencing a disconcerting mixture of emotions. Part of him wanted to protect this gentle Uhura in his arms, and part of him wanted to punish her for wanting the other Spock and to force her to take him instead. He vowed to himself that she would be his.

"Nyota…" He didn't really have anything to say, but felt the need to say her name.

"I'm in accordance, Spock." She rubbed her cheek on his chest and nestled deeper into his arms.

TBC..


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Poetry and Promises remix

Author: Linstock

Code: Spock/Uhura

Rating: NC-17

Type: Remix.

Au: The original; story Poetry and Promises was written by elaine451 . Part one is may own addition to the story and the actual remix of Poetry and promises starts in Part 2.

Many thanks also to my beta readers Alana71 and The Night Was Moist

Disclaimer: I own nothing (doubly so in this case) and no disrespect is intended to anyone. I receive nothing but the pleasure of writing.

**Part 2**

**Chapter 4**

When the song was over, Spock led Nyota back to their seats and ordered her another drink.

"Why, Commander, are you trying to get me drunk?" She laughed.

His eyebrow shot up. "No, I was merely concerned that you might be thirsty. Should I cancel the order?"

"No, I was teasing, sorry about that." Nyota picked up her drink and took a small sip. "I wonder where Captain Pike is."

Spock looked over at the table where his contemporaries were seated and saw one wave him over.

"Nyota, please excuse me for a moment." He nodded at her.

"Of course." She followed him with her eyes to the group of officers.

"Ranson." Spock greeted the officer who had waved him over.

"Spock, Captain Pike came over while you were dancing and wanted me to let you know that he took off. Something about having to pick up his kids early tomorrow." He smiled up at the Vulcan. "You're more than welcome to join us."

"Thank you for the offer. However, I really should leave as well. Have a pleasant evening, gentlemen." He nodded. He was pleased, as now he had Nyota to himself. Also, he thought he was sounding more natural in social conversations.

Spock returned to Nyota and sat next to her. "It would appear Captain Pike has retired for the evening. He had early morning plans." He fingered the glass of water he ordered as he considered his options. He should really just leave, return to his apartment and get some work done. He still needed to work relentlessly if he was to successful carry out this charade and what choice did he have? However, he found himself reluctant to leave the company of Nyota Uhura.

"Hey, do you want to get out of here?" She asked.

"I would find that quite agreeable." He pushed his drink back and retrieved his credit disc and gave it to the bartender. The man waved him back.

"No need, the Captain took care of your order." He gave the couple a knowing nod.

"That was very kind of him." Nyota smiled at the bartender and slid off her stool. "Coming?" She turned to Spock.

"Yes, of course." He nodded back to the bartender and followed.

"Nyota, the hour is late and I must to return to my apartment to complete some reports." Spock finally spoke.

"You're right. I have some translations that I should've been working on tonight as well." She smiled at him. "Thank you for dancing with me."

"No. Thank _you_. This was quite a departure from my usual Friday evenings." There was more truth to this statement than she would ever know. He offered his hand to guide her through the crowd. He locked his shields firmly into place but felt her shiver when he touched her and he believed it was not a shiver of fear.

Once outside, Spock looked around for a shuttle.

"I'm afraid it's a little late for shuttle service. But it's a lovely night, we can walk."

As they walked, Nyota turned to Spock and said, "Did you like that place?"

"It was not as distasteful as I had assumed it would be." He replied.

"I'm surprised. What did you like about it?" She inquired.

He lifted one brow in her direction. "The company was exemplary."

"Oh." His answer obviously surprised her. "I thought it would've been the dance." She lightly laughed.

"That was most commendable, as well." He admitted.

Nyota looked down and smiled and they walked in silence for a while.

"Pike mentioned you had been in hospital?" Uhura commented tentatively.

"Indeed," said Spock.

Nyota huffed slightly in what seemed to be exasperation then she asked, "Spock, why were you in hospital?"

"I had an accident," Spock replied.

"Yes?" said Uhura in a tone that obviously invited him to continue. When he did not she prompted, "What happened?"

Spock was reluctant to discuss the subject but her tone and body language indicated she would persist in her questioning.

He had to be careful. He could not lie but also the answer needed to hide the truth.

"I was inspecting the transporter and was caught in the beam of a malfunctioning unit. I was injured and require lengthy hospitalisation."

"When was this?" she asked.

"Twenty three weeks ago," he replied.

"Just after I left," she murmured, "So that's why you did not contact me? You were injured…that's a relief."

"Indeed?" Spock said, "I am gratified that my injury and hospitalisation was a relief to someone. I found it exceedingly inconvenient."

He heard her soft gasp, "Spock was that a joke?"

He did not reply. From the corner of his eye he saw here shaking her head in disbelief.

She continued, "I meant I had been afraid that you were having second thoughts or had forgotten about me. "

"How could I forget about you," he thought, then he felt her sudden stop and realised he had spoken his thoughts aloud. His control was slipping alarmingly.

He looked at her and saw she was smiling at him. "I am glad," she said, "because I could not forget about you either."

Suddenly she grimaced and, holding onto his arm and removed her shoes and wiggled her toes. "Ahh, that feels good." Nyota giggled at the look on Spock's face.

"Are you confident that this is a sanitary action?" Spock asked. He regretted that she had removed the shoes. He found her swaying walk while wearing them was most stimulating.

"Spock, really, I'm not that fragile as to pick up some disease from walking barefoot." She looped her arm in his and let him lead the way.

Her touch affected him in ways that could not be quantified. As a Vulcan, this contact with another person was quite unseemly and in his universe touch was always dangerous. Even with intimate touch you relaxed your guard at your peril. However, throughout the whole of the evening, he realised he had relished Nyota's touch. It was possibly the first time since childhood that a woman had touched him without fear or calculation.

Spock feelings were becoming riotous and he was unsure what to do about this. His body temperature was rising and he could feel his heart rate increase.

"Nyota…" He paused and turned to her. She looked into his eyes and caught her breath.

"Spock?" She asked, confusion showing in her face.

Her innocence was his undoing. He shook his head and with a sound that was close to a growl, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply.

"Nyota." He ran his mouth down her jaw line to her neck.

Nyota quickly recovered her composure and after a moment's hesitation returned his kisses. She met him kiss for kiss, touch for touch.

"Nyota, would you please accompany me back to my apartment?" His query was formal and his tone was filled with such unadulterated passion and desire, it made his request almost a demand.

She simply answered. "Yes."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Poetry and Promises remix

Author: Linstock

Code: Spock/Uhura

Rating: NC-17

Type: Remix.

Au: The original; story Poetry and Promises was written by elaine451 . Part one is may own addition to the story and the actual remix of Poetry and promises starts in Part 2.

Many thanks also to my beta readers Alana71 and The Night Was Moist

Disclaimer: I own nothing (doubly so in this case) and no disrespect is intended to anyone. I receive nothing but the pleasure of writing.

**Part 2**

**Chapter 5**

Spock did not know if Uhura had been to his apartment before. As he shrugged out of his jacket, he watched her walk through the living room, he watched as she inspected the beautiful black and white photos of Vulcan and Earth on the walls, he watched as she examined the beautifully coloured glass sculptures on various surfaces and bookshelves filled with volumes of text from all over the galaxy. Soon, it became clear to him that everything was new to her. He was relieved. It seemed he was the first to bring her here; and he would be the first to have her.

"You have more books than I've seen in one place since my father's library at home." She exclaimed in delight.

"Most Terrans feel it's a waste and prefer to download text onto their PADD. I appreciate the feel of the book in my hands, a preference I inherited from my mother," he said. This was something the other Spock and his mother had discussed in their correspondence. Spock found it difficult to speak naturally of his "mother". No one else would have notice the change in his tone, but Nyota seemed attuned to all his mannerisms and, by the subtle tilt of her head, he thought she noticed the slight shift. He must be careful.

"I do, as well." She turned and walked into his arms. "I love the photos. Did you take them?" Spock surmised that she was nervous and was rambling a bit.

"No." His voice was controlled. "My mother took all of these." He had noticed her fingering a glass vase earlier. "I purchased most of the glass art from a small gallery in the Mission district," he supplied. He was thankful for the time he had spent searching the other Spock's financial records and personal correspondence. He still felt like a man walking on thin ice. At any moment in could crack and he would plunge through into exposure.

"Really? They're lovely." She looked up smiling with appreciation. Their eyes locked, she froze, her smile faded and her eyes widened.

"Tell me what you want," she whispered.

Spock reached for her and ran his hands down her arms, marvelling at the softness.

"I desire you, Nyota, more than I thought was possible." He thought that this may be the first time in his life he had spoken the plain truth to a woman. A deep inner part of him balked at what he was doing. He had no right to her; he was nothing but a lie, an imposter living in the other Spock's life like a snail in a shell that was not its own. An ever deeper part of him found he did not care.

He watched Nyota moisten her lips.

"I want you, Spock. I've wanted you for a long time. I know what people will say, I know what they will think, and I don't care. I know who are you, Spock. And I want you, just as you are."

He felt the agonising slash of jealousy. Love; the other Spock was surrounded by it. Spock closed his eyes and gathered himself. He was aware of the cruel the irony and pathos of the moment. He pushed down the urge to pick up the delicate glass ornaments and smash them. He knew he was courting disaster but the temptation to lay with someone who at least thought they loved him was very strong.

She gingerly placed her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. His breath caught as he saw her passion and lifted her in his arms, carrying her into the bedroom.

"Nyota, are you sure? I do not think I can stop once we begin." He was shocked to hear himself utter these words. He was used to taking, not asking. He felt her skin heat, heard her heartbeat accelerate and smelled a change in her body scent indicating arousal.

"Don't stop. Please, don't ever stop." She peppered kisses onto his face and throat as he laid her on his bed. She was still holding onto her shoes, so he took them from her hand and laid them on his dresser.

"They are quite…fascinating. They…complement you," he stated.

He went to her and gently pulled her by her ankles, bringing her to the foot of his bed.

"Show yourself to me," he said, and it was an order.

He could see that the command surprised and aroused her and she reached her hands to the tie at her neck, pulling at the bow. It easily released, freeing her breasts for his scrutiny. His nostrils flared, the only facial indication that she was having an effect on him.

"Vaksurik." His voice was almost unrecognizable it was so thick with passion.

"Remove the dress," was his next command. She pulled the dress the rest of the way off, tossing it onto a nearby armchair. She wore tiny black lace panties. His fingers hooked under the strings at her hips and he pulled them down her legs, relishing the fact that they were moist with her desire and it was him who made her that way. He gently placed them aside and then stood before her and looked her over thoroughly; caressing her with his eyes and noticing with approval that she stared back at him, unafraid and unashamed. Watching as he began to undress.

Spock unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, folding it neatly before placing it onto the armchair. He removed his shoes and socks, first the left, then the right and placed them side by side at the foot of the bed before allowing his fingers to hover at the zipper of his jeans. Nyota licked her lips and lifted herself up on her elbows, her eyes darkening with desire. Spock inwardly groaned as he unzipped his pants pushing them down, fully exposing his body to her. Nyota eyes widened taking him in. Long lean lines and soft skin over hard well defined muscle.

"You are so beautiful." Her voice held awe.

He lay down next to her and ran his fingertips up from her hip to her waist. Nyota's breath was coming in short gasps as she writhed against him, trying to assuage the ache in her centre.

"Spock, I need you," she gasped. He looked into her eyes. He felt her breath leave her body. The muscles in his jaw flexed as he looked down at her. She had been wrong; it was she who was beautiful. Her warm brown skin and her hair spread out on the pillow like a nova. She was ready for him, open and inviting, the scent of her arousal filled his nose and what little control he still had was increasingly threatening to crack.

Spock ran his tongue over her throat, pausing to place a soft kiss where her pulse beat visibly against the skin of her throat. He moved slowly, experiencing the taste and texture of her skin with his mouth, stopping whenever her breath quickened or she moaned to catalogue the spot for future reference. Eventually he reached her breasts and took the hardened nipple his mouth, suckling gently and lightly biting down. Nyota let out a whimper as her body arched into him.

Spock's heart was racing and his body temperature rose another degree. He felt as if he was on fire and the only thing, the only one who could quench it, was Nyota. He had to possess her, he had to claim her. He did not care that he was an imposter in this world. It did not matter that he was not who she thought he was. All that mattered was at this moment she was his. He had to make her his and only his. The other Spock would never have Nyota.

After showering her breasts with attention, he licked his way down to her belly button. He was drawn to a small ring that pierced through the skin there. He stopped his movement and looked up at her and stared, his face impassive but his mind calculating. He lightly fingered the silver ring.

She chuckled. "It's a belly ring. My sister and I had it done the last time I was home on vacation. It was supposed to be a bonding thing, but my mother almost disowned me. Do you not like it?" she breathlessly asked.

"It is unexpected. But I do …like it." It signified that she was adventurous and not afraid to defy convention. He approved. He nuzzled her stomach as he continued as Spock continued his slow exploration of her, sliding his body down between her legs and rubbing his thumbs in the growing moisture on her thighs before bending down to taste her. She gasped, pushing up and away from a sensation that was almost too intense for words but was held down by a firm but gentle hand across her lower stomach. "Stay still... if you can," she heard him whisper and she lay back against the pillows and fought to obey. Nyota held her breath as Spock made his way to her centre, spreading her nether lips with his fingers, he pushed his tongue in. She thought she heard him growl, but once he found that bundle of swollen nerves she lost all semblance of cohesive thought.

Her hands clutched at the sheets as her body arched up and her toes dug into the flesh of his upper back. He could feel her climax building and sense all her self control slipping away until she came crying out his name.

Spock gasped as he felt her come undone. He had never really concerned himself with a woman's pleasure before. But this time he felt an irrational pride in the fact that he had caused the first of many orgasms she would experience tonight. He made his way up her body, spreading her legs apart with his. He supported himself on his arms, positioned himself gently between her thighs and took her head in his hands.

"Nyota." He said his voice raw with arousal, "I am going to enter you now." Nyota opened her eyes nodded and arched up to greet him.

"Please," it almost sounded like a prayer rather than a plea.

Her eyes slid closed and she gasped as Spock moved against her and slid in one smooth thrust. He stilled, she was so tight, so warm, and the way her body fluttered and clenched around him made his eyes roll into the back of his head. He felt a growl grow in his chest and at the sound Nyota climaxed again before he was even all the way inside her.

He rested his forehead on hers and remained still giving her a moment to adjust to his size and himself a moment to regain his control. Although every fibre of his being was screaming at him to move he resisted. He didn't want to hurt her; he wanted only to bring her pleasure. After a moment her body calmed and she looked up at him and smiled before taking his head in her hands and biting down on the tip on one ear, hard.

That was his undoing.

With one hand he held her hands over her head, and the other he reached out for her psi points, desperate to touch her mind as well as her body. He did not ask permission, he entered her mind as he had entered her body, with one smooth stoke and he lost himself in he. He could see himself through her eyes, feel her emotions, her desire, her lust, her overwhelming trust in him and her love. He stopped, stunned by the feeling that flowed from her._ This_ is what it felt like to be with someone who loved you. He ached to his very bones with wanting this and felt a hot pressure behind his eyes; bezhun-masu*. He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed the feelings away, it was too much.

"Are you alright?" Nyota looked up into his eyes. "Spock? Please, don't stop."

"I will not. I will not stop."

He focused on the feelings of lust and on the exquisite sensations in his body. He moved one hand and held onto her hip as he began to move.

"Mine" he groaned, "My Nyota, Mine." His voice was harsh, his words a mantra and his body relentless. Nyota raised her legs high on his waist and crossed her feet in the curve of his back. He found places in her body that made her gasp and moan. He tilted her hips and thrust deeper and Nyota tried to pull from his grasp as he felt her climax building again, her body arching trying desperately to free her hands so she could find purchase, but Spock kept her hands encased within his. He had to show her...had to make her his, had to make her forget anyone but him. He could not tell her in words, he could only do it this way. They were attuned to each other now, he knew her and she knew him; not the other Spock, him.

He kept driving deep into her, pulling more out of her. He felt her walls tighten around him, with a scream and the sound pulled his orgasm from him. He felt she was pulling his very soul from him. His thrusts became erratic, one last deep push and he was over the precipice. He called her name as he let go.

"Nyota!" Spock fell onto her and quickly rolled to his side to keep from crushing her but still staying inside her, joined. Still holding her firmly against him he rested his forehead against hers and slowly regained his breath. Then he relaxed his hold and slowly withdrew from her. He looked at her. He smoothed her hair from her face, gazing into her eyes, seeing all that he had dared to hope for.

Nyota ran her finger up his face, over his lips, over his nose, between his eyes. She ran her finger across his forehead and traced around the edge of his ear, ending on the point. Her lips followed and she nipped at it.

"Spock." She whispered as her hand continued its journey.

"Nyota." He stilled her hand. "Nyota. Turn over." He demanded. Nyota looked up at him before complying. He thought she seemed surprised but she complied.

"Spock, please…" She lay on her stomach. He touched her and could feel her uncertainty, her trust and the haze of her passion.

Spock's jaw clenched as he looked at her lying there absolutely trusting. She believed he was a good, honourable person and worthy of her love. Shewas so vunerable, trusted him with her body and her life. At this moment he wanted to be the man she thought he was. He lifted Nyota up, her back flush against chest. He spread her legs open and positioned himself between them. Sliding into her, he whispered in his language between his moans and growls and groans, 'T'aitlu. T'Katelau. *'

This time it was different. Just as intense but slow and real and deep. He entered her mind again and let her see what she was doing to him, how he wanted her, how she made him feel. How it was her and her alone that made him feel this way. She was, " Vaksurik", necessary," Aitlu", desired," Dor-tor", honoured. And the knowledge of that sent her over the edge.

He was close as well, but before he was finished he brought his mouth to the nape of her neck and bit down claiming her as his. He felt her shock and pain at the action, but before she could react he touched her face on the psi points and made the sensation of his building climax flow into her. Another orgasm washed over her and she screamed before collapsing beneath her Vulcan lover.

TBC

_Translations provided by _elaine451_._

_Vaksurik: beautiful_

_T'aitlu: my desire (not sure about this one)_

_T'katelau: my mate_

**From VLD**

bezhun-masu: eye water; tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Poetry and Promises remix

Author: Linstock

Code: Spock/Uhura

Rating: NC-17

Type: Remix.

Au: The original; story Poetry and Promises was written by elaine451 . Part one is may own addition to the story and the actual remix of Poetry and promises starts in Part 2.

Many thanks also to my beta readers Alana71 and The Night Was Moist

Disclaimer: I own nothing (doubly so in this case) and no disrespect is intended to anyone. I receive nothing but the pleasure of writing.

**Part 2**

**Chapter 6.**

Spock rolled onto his side bringing her with him. They lay together simply breathing for several minutes.

"Spock? What's up with this?" She raised her hand to the back of her neck and brought it away bloodied. Spock jumped up from his bed and returned from the bathroom with a wash cloth and disinfectant.

"Nyota I …" Nyota lifted her fingers to his mouth. Through her touch he could sense her hesitation and uncertainty and something else as well; something intense and focused.

"Shh, It was not a criticism, we made love. I lost control, too. It was just... unexpected." She smiled at him before turning around to allow Spock to clean her bite mark. He allowed one hand to drift over the meld points of her face and he could feel that she was a little stimulated by the fact that he had marked her as his. Good, she has accepted this. He smiled inwardly, satisfaction and pleasure filled him. He ran the cloth over his mark and felt a surge of possessiveness rear up.

She turned around and looked him in the eyes. "What we did, how we made love, it wasn't just physical for me." She shrugged, at a loss for words. "I... I felt you."

"I do not know what it is you are looking for. If you are looking for anything at all. But I want this... if you do." His jaw twitched. Nyota was looking at him intently her expression was open and vulnerable; "I am yours if you will have me." Spock felt like something tightly wound inside him was loosening and unfurling and he was finding it difficult to keep his breathing regular.

"I do not find your emotions objectionable" he said gently, "I do not know if I would make a suitable... partner for you. But given the depth of my own emotions it would be illogical of me not to try."

Nyota stared at him a moment, then her eyes filled with tears and she buried her head in his chest. "Good. I'm glad we got that settled. Now I think we should take a little nap?" she said.

"If you wish." He took a deep breath and tucked Nyota closer to his side.

He moved her finger to his lips and said, "Nyota, it would…please me if you would stay here for the weekend."

She smiled sleepily at him. "I'm sure that could be arranged. I'll just need to get some clothes and my PADD and I'm all yours."

"This is acceptable." He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her temple before pulling a sheet over their cooling bodies.

.

Spock had slept deeply, totally relaxed next to her. He woke with a sudden start with his heart hammering and all his senses warning him of danger. The human saying , "Old habits die hard" appeared to be true. He looked for what had woken him. Nyota was stirring in her sleep and nestling closer against him. Again he felt the incremental unfurling inside himself, and where the unfurling tendrils touched he experienced warmth. Then suddenly he was gasping for air, as a wave of emotion rose inside him and washed over him then withdrew leaving him shaken and panting. He focused on calming his breathing. When he had recovered he turned slightly and carefully positioned his hand on her cheek and gently slid into her mind. Her mind was filled with happiness and it threatened to overwhelm him. He recognised the feeling. Now he had the name of the emotion he had just experienced. It was something he had never felt before in his life. He slipped deeper into her mind through the happiness and contentment which blanketed everything down into the love that permeated her. He basked. Eventually he withdrew and lay awake beside her watching until she woke.

.

She was leaving. She planned to gather what she needed for the weekend and return.

"Okay then, I'll see you in a bit." She said and turned and headed for the door. Then she turned around and marched to stand directly in front of the Vulcan.

"Nyota?" Spock questioned.

"Spock." She took his face in her hands and pulled him down to kiss him, pushing her tongue against his lips until he opened to her. She pulled back "I love you. I need you to know that. Last night meant so much to me; you mean so much to me."

"Noyta," He laid his forehead against hers. "Taluhk nash-veh k'dular (I cherish thee)."

She chuckled. "I know, I don't need poetry or promises. I just need you. I'll see you soon."

.

Spock reclined on his couch, his back against the armrest, his legs up, Nyota snuggled up next to him as she read though her transcripts. He suddenly realized just how comfortable he was with this woman. The situation should have been unacceptable, the constant touching, the whispers, the sighs. But it was quite the opposite. He found himself dreading the thought that it would end. He was increasingly aware of the looming fear that this new life, with all its possibilities, could be snatched from him as abruptly as it had been given to him. The thought chilled him to the bone.

"I think I've done enough here." She yawned, laying her PADD on the coffee table. "How about you?"

"I'm sufficiently satisfied with the work I have completed." He laid his PADD down as well.

Nyota looked up at him.

"I must admit, I too am reluctant to allow you to leave." Spock pulled her a little tighter to his chest. "I am unused to this…this feeling, this need. Yet I will not attempt to control it, as long as it causes you no discomfort."

Nyota smiled. "It causes no discomfort. Actually, the only distress I seem to experience is when I am not in your presence."

"I too experience this same affliction." He looked deeply into her eyes. "It would appear we need to extend the amount of time we spend together."

"It would seem the most logical thing to do." She moved up slightly and caressed his cheek before kissing him. It was a chaste, sweet kiss.

.

Spock was aware that Nyota thought he was sleeping and that she was watching him. Long ago he had perfected a light mediative state that refreshed him and looked like sleep but allowed him to be aware of his surroundings. It had helped him survive on more than one occasion. Old ingrained habit caused him to tense a little when he became aware of her perusal. In his past this could signal the beginning of an attack. But Nyota had simply rolled onto her stomach and studied him. She sighed softly and the sound wrapped tendrils of warmth around him.

He could almost feel her eyes as they moved over his body, not looking for weakness, not planning an attack, but just appreciating him and loving the sight of him.

"What are you thinking of, Nyota." Spock softly asked her.

She started at his question. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Not really, I was not quite asleep. Are you well?" He shifted and pulled her into his arms.

"I've never been so well." She pushed herself deeper into him, throwing her leg across his hips. "I feel that I'm where I'm supposed to be."

"I as well, my Nyota. I as well." It was then he vowed to himself that he would never return to the world he came from, even if such a thing was possible. He was staying here at any cost. He did not feel any compassion for the other Spock trapped in the hellish pace he had left behind. Let him deal with it as best he may.

Spock kissed the top of Uhura's head before pulling her atop him to straddle his hips.

**The End. **

AU: I would love to hear you comments. This was my first remix and I'd love to know if it worked. Remeber comments are the only reward my beta's and I get.


End file.
